The present invention relates generally to specialty packages for protecting fragile articles during shipment, and specifically to such a package used to protect an article having an easily deformable collapsible basket or net-like portion.
Certain fragile articles, such as medically related devices, must be shipped in a specified orientation to minimize damage and to maximize their effectiveness. One such device includes a disposable surgical aid having a basket made of flexible plastic strands. During surgery, the basket is looped around specified body tissues to grasp and move the tissues out of the way of surgical procedures. When such devices are shipped in conventionally available packaging formats, including but not limited to thermoformed trays, blister and card packages, or foam-padded boxes, it has been found that the fragile baskets collapse or otherwise deform. This deformation impairs the utility of the device, and as such, conventionally available packages are unsuitable for packaging these devices.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a package for a fragile article which protects the article and maintains it in a specified orientation during shipment and prior to use.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a package for an article having a collapsible basket portion wherein the package supports the basket portion in a desired "inflated" position.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a biased package for a fragile article wherein the package expands to support the article in a desired orientation.